You Are Mine
by mifuyu
Summary: YamaGoku 8059 No one can touch you, except for me. Your body, your soul... everything of yours is mine. So please, don't let other's touch you, okay? Or else I will lose control... and hurt you.


Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo.

A/N: This fic is a Xmas present to you all (readers: its late! [gets hit]) [cough] Had a bit of trouble thinking of what to write, which pairing to do, etc etc… (readers: excuses!! [gets hit again]) no stop hitting me! Half my brain cells already died trying to write the first scene, I can't afford to lose any more!! [holds head and cries]… anyways, this fic's main point is to show how possessive Yama can be (and perverted)… I hope I got the right feel! XD

Summary: YamaGoku (8059) No one can touch you, except for me. Your body, your soul... everything of yours is mine. So please, don't let other's touch you, okay? Or else I will lose control... and hurt you.

[hold's head] noo, the summary has nothing to do with the story!! (well actually, it does, but not to that extent... does it?? [tilts head in thought])

Warning: YamaGoku (8059), yaoi (Note: its not shounen-ai but yaoi. There is a difference pplz~)

_Italics_ = thoughts

'-x-' = flashback

You Are Mine

"Un…" The figure closed his eyes tightly and looked away. The boy on top of him smirked and then licked the exposed skin in front of him. The body underneath trembled and the boy's smirk grew wider.

"Ne, Hayato…" Gokudera shivered as he felt his lover's breath on his skin. "Look at me." Gokudera ignored him and instead closed his eyes tighter than before (or tried to). Yamamoto frowned at his response and then in reply bit down on the boy's shoulder.

"Ah!" Gokudera opened his eyes wide and turned his head to glare at Yamamoto, who grinned at his reaction. "You…!" He wasn't given the time to finish what he wanted to say as Yamamoto leaned down to kiss him. Hard. Gokudera's first reaction was to close his eyes, and after that was to move his arms to circle them around Yamamoto's neck…

But they wouldn't budge. Gokudera pulled at the belt that held onto his arms above his head and whimpered as they cut into his skin. Yamamoto let go of his lips and then smirked evilly at him.

"It's no use, Hayato…" Yamamoto let his hand travel down Gokudera's body, his mouth following his hand, leaving a trail on Gokudera's body. His hand stopped at the spot between Gokudera's legs and then held it between his fingers. He covered the member with his mouth and started to lick and suck, while he listened to the noises his lover made.

"Take…Takeshi, I'm… almost…!" Yamamoto quickly let go and moved away from Gokudera. He grabbed a hair tie and tied it around Gokudera's member. "What…?"

Yamamoto smiled at him and then pecked him on the lips. "I'm not going to let you get it so fast…"

"Please… Takeshi…"

"Nope." Yamamoto poised his fingers before Gokudera's opening and slowly slipped one in. Gokudera whimpered at the touch and wriggled his body to try to get a better position. Yamamoto pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in…

"Why…?"

"…" He slipped another finger in.

"Ah… Ah…!" Gokudera stared into Yamamoto's eyes… The black eyes… The more Gokudera stared into those eyes, the more he fell farther… and farther… down…

"…I'm the only one who can touch you."

… in love with him…

And then… He smirked.

-x-

Yamamoto ran while checking the time. He swore as he realized that he was late. _Hayato's going to kill me…_ He turned around the corner and saw his Hayato leaning against the fence, arms crossed, eyes gazing at the snowy field in front of him.

Yamamoto used his coat sleeve to wipe the saliva away from his face as he stared at the figure… his Hayato, leaning there so… His eyes trailed down the body, wishing for those pieces of clothing to be off his body… imagining what his Hayato's expression would be like, his skin turning to a nice pink… _No, stop right there!_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and was about to walk towards his lover…

"Ah!"

Yamamoto paused when he saw his Hayato reach out to balance the girl who had just so happened to have slipped on the snow _right in front of_ **his** Hayato. He could feel his mood drop from happy to…

His eyes narrowed when he saw the girl lean on **his** Hayato and place her hand on **his** Hayato's body…

He was too far to hear what the two were saying, but from his position he could see the girl look up at her rescuer and then turn red. _That's my Hayato you're looking at, that's my Hayato you're touching! Stop looking at him, stop touching him…!_

Before he knew what he was doing, he was already beside his Hayato, pulling him away from the girl. He glared down at her, and the girl, scared, took a step back. He muttered a "Let's go," to his Hayato, then, not waiting for a reply, dragged him away.

"Hey, yakyubaka! Let me go!"

_Hayato is mine! How dare she touch him in that way…!_ Yamamoto's once happy mood sky rocketed down to the deep bottom as he thought about different ways to kill the girl who touched** his** Hayato wrongly…

Yamamoto turned around and glared at the silver haired boy. Seeing the dark aura surrounding his lover, Gokudera stopped his protests and let Yamamoto drag him.

Yamamoto pushed the door open to the side as he entered his father's sushi shop, and ignored his father as he asked him if he wants to eat sushi, and rushed towards his room, his grip on his lover not loosening.

Once they reached the bedroom, Yamamoto closed the door and locked it. He pushed his lover onto his bed and then lowered himself on top of him.

"Hey, yakyu-"

Yamamoto cut him off as he kissed him fiercely and forcibly. His hands were busy too as they struggled with Gokudera's clothing, ripping them off of the body when he didn't have enough patience to take them off one by one…

-x-

Yamamoto sighed as he recalled the reason why he was so angry.

"It has her fault, not mine…" He lightly brushed a stray strand of hair away from Gokudera's face and then stroked his cheek.

"Yakyu… baka…" The sleeping boy shifted his position onto his side, and Yamamoto moved too so he could wrap his arms around his lover.

"I shouldn't have been so rough, I'm sorry, Hayato." He gazed at Gokudera's sleeping face and then childishly pouted.

"I don't want to see other people touch you, because…" Here, he paused and then gently placed a kiss upon Gokudera's lips.

"…because you're mine, and only mine."

End

Wow, the first part took me like, an hour and a half to just finish writing… I think it killed off half of my brain cells (sighs).

It's my first time writing these kinds of scenes, so please excuse it if it's poorly written (well actually it's the second time (the first time I wrote these kind of scene will appear in another fic), but this is the first time I'm posting it up…)

Anyone realized that I refer to Gokudera as, in Yama's point of view, "his Hayato"? XD (loved writing that part, haha, his Hayato… [fangirl screams]), oh and it's the first time writing in Yama's side (usually writes in Goku's side), so suggestions/criticism welcome.

Had wanted to write this for Christmas, but then I missed it, and then wanted to post it for Boxing Day, but then didn't make it in time… So now it's just a normal fic, but I guess it's a Xmas present for readers? (laughs weirdly)

This is the "1 Year Anniversay" fic, of ever since I started writing KHR… I guess I kinda… got better at writing them (I hope). …But wow, anniversary fic and it's almost an H… (sweatdrop) I want my innocent back!! (yells towards the….computer? [sighs])

[cough] I'm off topic, sorry… Well, main point here is: Happy Holidays! XD


End file.
